


What is a Fangorn?

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: There are some surprises in the trees of Doriath, and Aegnor would really prefer to go live in the middle of a plain now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silmweek on Tumblr, Day 4: Location. 
> 
> This is pretty much inspired by how Treebeard was apparently everywhere. 
> 
> Onod is the Sindarin word for Ent, I think.

“The trees here move and talk.” Aegnor burst through the door, barely avoiding ending up on the floor.

Finrod looked up. “What?”

“The trees – or at least one of them, I don’t know, I didn’t stick around to see if all of them would start – they move. And talk.”

Finrod stared at his brother. “Trees do not move and talk, even in Doriath.”

“I am telling you, there was a tree and Angrod started to lean against it, and it greeted him as ‘nephew of Elu’,” Aegnor said. “I am not making this up, I did not imagine it, there are really talking tree.”

Celeborn popped his head in the door before Finrod could respond. “May I ask what all the yelling is about?”

“Nothing, my brother just has a overactive imagination,” Finrod said.

“Overactive imagination? There was a tree and it was talking.”

“Trees do not-” Finrod started to say.

“Oh, you must have met Fangorn,” Celeborn said. “Well, I assume it was Fangorn, since you don’t look like you lost a battle with a tree chasing you down and trying to beat your head in.”

“What is a Fangorn?” Aegnor exclaimed. “And what do you mean, try to beat my head in? Why do your trees do that?”

“He’s an Onod. I don’t know why they attack, they’re not even really trees. You should have asked Yavanna. She’s the one who apparently asked Eru to create them after Aulë made the Dwarves – did she not mention this to any of you?” Celeborn shrugged his shoulders. “And they’re rather protective of their trees, and you did almost catch half the forest on fire the other day when you tripped, so that’s why some of them might try to beat you with their branches.”

Finrod and Aegnor both looked at him, before Aegnor turned to his brother. “As soon as we leave here, Angrod and I are going to somewhere that doesn’t have trees.”

“No, you are not.” Finrod said. “You are going to the highlands, like we discussed.”

“Don’t worry, Aegnor, Fangorn’s the only one of the Onodrim that likes to go there.” Celeborn smiled.

“That does not make me feel better about any of this,” Aegnor said blankly.  


End file.
